


Ангел на моём плече, дьявол в моих ушах

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Несмотря на то, что другие люди не видели маленьких ангелов, на Доуна каждый раз неодобрительно косились, когда он забывался и слишком громко разговаривал. Это приводило к весьма неловким ситуациям, но Доун привык к присутствию ангелов. Точнее, был вынужден сделать это ещё несколько лет назад, потому что исчезать те явно не собирались.(Или: Доун уже неприлично долгое время лелеял свои чувства к посетителю, и три ангела-хранителя попытались помочь.Сами можете предположить, во что это вылилось.)





	Ангел на моём плече, дьявол в моих ушах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/gifts).
  * A translation of [angel on my shoulder, devil in my ear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046761) by [ttamarrindo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo). 



─ Ты снова пялишься.   
─ Нет, ─ пробормотал Доун с негодованием и нагнулся.   
Дже, засранец, фыркнул в ответ. Его всегда забавляла врождённая неловкость Доуна.  
─ Не ври, сопляк, ─ ругнулся Дже с плеча Доуна. Он выразительно взглянул, когда Доун случайно заехал локтём в книжную полку и едва не опрокинул весь ряд от одной улыбки Розового Свитера. ─ Ты полный профан в этом. Просто сходи и поздоровайся.   
─ Нет.   
Доун не мог этого сделать. Было слишком много всего, что могло пойти не так. Он мог опозориться, спотыкаясь о собственные слова, как это происходило обычно, мог выпалить что-то тупое или оскорбительное. И тогда Розовый Свитер перестанет приходить, потому что не захочет иметь с ним дел, и Доун больше никогда его не увидит, боже, а что, если он действительно…   
─ Доун-а, нет. Не стоит так сильно реагировать, ─ тихо перебил его Сонджин и мягко потрепал Доуна по щеке, послав при этом убийственный взгляд в сторону Дже. ─ Ты не опозоришься, ─ добавил он уверенно, и на мгновение Доуну показалось, что Сонджин действительно в него поверил, но затем ангел хлопнул в ладони и сказал: ─ Ты не опозоришься, потому что будешь в точности следовать моим указаниям.  
Доун покорно приложился головой к полке. Естественно, этого следовало ожидать. Сонджин очень серьёзно воспринимал свою работу ангела-хранителя и не стал бы так просто доверять. Доун присел позади секции с романами, достаточно низко, чтобы Розовый Свитер не видел его, но при этом чтобы можно было пялиться, прячась за последним изданием “Дневника памяти” и старательно игнорируя назойливых созданий.   
─ Не слушай его, щенок. Слушай меня, ─ потребовал Дже, решительно топнув ногой на плече. Потом дёрнул прядь волос и заставил Доуна нагнуть голову, чтобы сказать ему прямо на ухо: ─ Ты не спеша пойдёшь туда и скажешь: «Если бы я был барабанщиком, то бил бы в твой барабан всю но…»   
─ Нет, Джехён. Прекрати его изводить, ─ рявкнул Сонджин и маленькими ручками потянулся к Доуну, требуя, дабы тот его поднял. Доун неохотно вытянул палец, чтобы Сонджин вскарабкался на него, и аккуратно посадил ангела себе на макушку.   
─ Так-то лучше. ─ Сонджин примял несколько прядей, чтобы увидеть Розовый Свитер. ─ Доун-а, пожалуйста, не крась больше свои волосы, ─ рассеянно пожурил он. ─ Они теперь колючие, и мне неудобно сидеть.   
─ Ага, красный явно был ошибкой, ─ серьёзно отметил Дже. Он придирчиво смотрел на грязно-коричневую копну волос, результат пары болезненно длинных часов, когда Доун отчаянно пытался поправить топорную работу парикмахера.   
Доун нахмурился. Изначально это была не его идея, вообще-то он был абсолютно против, но Ёнхён был тем ещё упрямым засранцем. Доуну пришлось усвоить урок, что ворчливые ангелы-хранители в лучшем случае просто доставляют неприятности, а в худшем ─ раздувают из мухи слона. Поэтому он был вынужден сдаться под напором и покраситься только для того, чтобы тотчас пожалеть об этом и попытаться исправить.   
─ Красный был прекрасен, ─ раздалось приглушенное ворчание откуда-то из кармана рубашки Доуна. ─ Было бы ещё лучше, если бы ты походил с недельку так.   
После этого показалась голова Ёнхёна со взъерошенными светлыми волосами и поблёкшим изогнутым нимбом.   
─ Вверх, ─ потребовал он, поймав взгляд Доуна, и потянулся руками.  
Раздражённый Доун вытащил ангела из кармана, и, по правде говоря, ему стоило прекращать их баловать. Доуну нравилось носить простые футболки вместо тесных фланелевых рубашек, на покупке которых настаивал Ёнхён, потому что любил поспать в их карманах. Он ссадил ангела на плечо рядом с Дже.   
─ Тихо, ─ шикнул Сонджин со своего места на голове Доуна. Ему нравилось там сидеть, заявляя свои права на точку с хорошим обзором, дабы предотвращать бедствия. Но Доун знал, что на самом деле там Сонджин просто чувствовал себя выше. ─ Что сделано, то сделано, ─ сказал он, пресекая дальнейшие споры. ─ К тому же, ─ добавил, смешавшись с волосами и превратив их в ещё больший беспорядок, ─ у нас тут наступление на счёт раз, два, три…   
─ Привет, ─ поздоровался Розовый Свитер. Доун так сильно дёрнулся, что приложился головой о полку. Ангелы пронзительно крикнули в негодовании, а хватка Сонджина в его волосах стала ещё крепче, от чего Доун вздрогнул.   
─ Эм, привет, ─ поздоровался Доун в ответ. Его уши пылали, пока он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Краем глаза он заметил, как Ёнхён отчаянно пытался удержать Дже, чтобы тот не свалился с плеча.   
Несмотря на то, что все трое называли себя ангелами, у них не было крыльев. Они не могли летать, порхать вокруг или делать ещё что-то, что, по идее, ангелы-хранители должны были делать. Доун знал, что им страшно находиться на земле, их легко было напугать, слишком маленьких для этого мира. Он до сих пор помнил рыдающего в панике Сонджина, которого случайно забыл на полу в гостиной ─ того чуть не засосало в пылесос во время уборки матери.  
─ Снова плохой день? ─ спросил Доун и смахнул невидимую грязь с плеча, чтобы помочь Дже. Он продолжал смотреть на Розовый Свитер даже когда по его пальцу, стараясь оставаться незамеченным, вскарабкался Дже.  
В итоге, как выяснилось, другие люди не видели маленьких ангелов, и на Доуна каждый раз неодобрительно косились, когда он забывался и слишком громко разговаривал. Это приводило к весьма неловким ситуациям, но Доун привык к присутствию ангелов. Точнее, был вынужден сделать это ещё несколько лет назад, потому что исчезать те явно не собирались.  
─ Ага, можно и так сказать, ─ ответил Розовый Свитер, вежливо улыбаясь. Улыбка   
выглядела натянутой и слабой по сравнению с прежней, яркой, к которой Доун привык. ─ На учёбе тяжело в последнее время, ─ выдал он, пальцами отбивая по разделяющей их полке непрерывный ритм. Доуну хотелось потянуться, взяться за эти пальцы и успокоить.   
Ёнхён на плече фыркнул. Доун не был уверен, каким именно образом, но точно знал, что ангелы были в курсе происходящего в его голове, его мыслей. Это смущало и, если честно, раздражало. Они часто этим пользовались в своих целях ─ шантажом заставляли покупать всякую ерунду вроде футболок с карманами или мини скейт-борды, но в итоге Доун привык и к этому.   
Он лишь однажды поинтересовался, как они это проворачивают и не могли бы, пожалуйста, прекратить, на что Сонджин потрепал по щеке и сказал не волноваться. Больше вопросов Доун не задавал. Они так долго ошивались вокруг и на его плечах, что лучше было больше не спрашивать.   
─ О, это, о, хреново, ─ ответ Доуна звучал запоздало и слишком уж несуразно, потому что Розовый Свитер всё ещё выглядел так, будто ждал продолжения. Доун не удержался от гримасы на собственные слова. Он ненавидел такие вот неловкие случаи и то, насколько равнодушно, а порой и вовсе холодно звучал его голос просто потому, что он не мог найти нужные слова.  
Доун хотел бы сказать что-то хорошее, возможно, предложить совет или просто поддержать, выдать хоть что-нибудь. А после:  
─ Уверен, я могу снять напряжение с твоих плеч, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, ─ выпалил он.  
Чёрт, лихорадочно подумал Доун, находясь в ужасе от фразы, что сорвалась с его губ. Он мрачно прислушался к разразившемуся смехом Ёнхёну и на полном серьёзе отчитывающем Джехёна Сонджину.   
Розовый Свитер моргнул один раз, второй, а после в смущении опустил голову. Задняя часть шеи тоже была полностью красной, и Доун прикусил язык, борясь с желанием потрепать по чужим волосам. Он почувствовал, как все три ангела напряглись, ожидая момента, когда можно перехватить контроль.  
Такое случалось прежде, когда Доун был недостаточно собран, как вот сейчас, слишком занятый улыбкой Розового Свитера. И кто-то из них, обычно Дже или Сонджин, начинали управлять его словами, им самим.   
Это раздражало и обычно заканчивалось самобичеванием Доуна. Несмотря на все просьбы прекратить, они продолжали этим заниматься. «Это для твоей же собственной пользы», ─ твердил ему Сонджин, ─ «мы твои ангелы-хранители и заботимся о тебе».  
─ Я имел в виду пианино, ─ поспешил Доун с разъяснением. Пререкания ангелов сошли на нет, когда он заставил себя продолжить: ─ Ключ для пианино. Я…   
─ Я знаю, ─ мягко перебил его Розовый Свитер. Всё ещё покрасневший, он смотрел уже на Доуна, и улыбка, играющая на его губах, была расслабленная и немного смущённая. ─ Спасибо.   
─ Без проблем, ─ поспешно выпалил Доун и вытащил ключ, которым открывалось пианино, из связки, что выдал босс, дабы приглядывать за книжным магазином.   
─ Вот, ─ сказал он и притворился, что не заметил, как их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда Розовый Свитер потянулся за ключом. ─ Хм, наслаждайся.   
─ Ага. Спасибо. ─ Розовый Свитер мягко рассмеялся, одарил его яркой улыбкой, развернулся и направился к старому пианино, стоящему в углу книжного магазина.   
─ Ссыкло, ─ заворчал Дже из своего места в волосах. После небольшой возни маленькая голова Дже уже свисала прямо перед носом Доуна, отчего последнему пришлось изрядно скосить взгляд. ─ Если б ты мне только дал с ним поговорить, тогда…  
─ Нет. ─ Доун схватил Дже за футболку и убрал обиженного ангела на плечо. ─ Просто ведите себя тихо, ладно?   
─ Но…  
─ Доун-а, ─ начал Ёнхён, потянув Доуна за ухо для привлечения внимания. ─ В обычной ситуации я бы принял твою сторону, но ты сохнешь по этому парню…  
─ Розовому Свитеру, ─ перебил Дже. Это была его идея назвать посетителя, в которого втрескался Доун, этим ужасным именем. А всё из-за того, что однажды тот пришёл в абсолютно, по словам Дже, ужасном свитере. Сначала Доун был против, потому что, в целом, выглядело не так уж плохо, но каким-то образом прозвище приклеилось. К тому же, это звучало менее смущающе, чем прежнее имя ─ Очаровательная Улыбка.  
─ ...ладно, сохнешь по Розовому Свитеру уже целый месяц, ─ сказал Ёнхён. ─ Позволь нам помочь, потому что это унизительно.   
Доун скривился, потому что ситуация была очень щекотливая. Его чувства к Розовому Свитеру превратились в разрастающуюся проблему и грозили выйти из-под контроля, особенно по той причине, что у Доуна не было ни малейшей идеи, как приблизиться к парню.  
У Дже, напротив, их было великое множество. Доун обнаруживал себя выпаливающим неловкие пикаперские фразы гораздо чаще, чем ему того хотелось бы. Сонджин так же пытался помочь своими методами, но в лучшем случае Доун выглядел нелепо, и всё, что Сонджин говорил ему делать, в итоге оборачивалось не так, как надо. Доун пришёл на эту работу, потому что книжный магазин был маленьким уютным местом, где не требовалось длительное общение с посетителями. Он абсолютно не ожидал, что захочет узнать одного из них поближе.   
А затем появился Розовый Свитер.  
Впервые Доун его увидел, когда парень пытался скрыться от льющего снаружи магазина дождя. Он наблюдал, как тот, дрожа, шатался между полок, пробегался пальцами по корешкам книг и заливал ковровое покрытие водой. Доун едва собрался предложить свою помощь, полотенце, например, как Розовый Свитер заметил пианино в углу магазина и ринулся к нему столь стремительно, что при всём желании его было не остановить.  
А Доун... Ну, он заметил поникшие плечи и расстроенный вздох, который раздался, когда посетитель понял, что пианино закрыто. А затем Доун открыл инструмент.   
После того случая Розовый Свитер продолжал возвращаться. Он застенчиво бродил между полок, но его взгляд всё время был обращён к пианино, которое владелец держал больше в качестве декора.  
Именно Ёнхён предложил отпереть инструмент ещё раз. Сонджин предостерегал, что всё плохо обернётся и тягал Доуна за волосы до тех пор, пока тот не пообещал, что ничего делать не будет. Пожилой хозяин настоятельно просил держать посетителей подальше, Доуну нужна была эта работа, а неприятности и вовсе были не по карману.   
Но затем Дже взял ситуацию в свои руки, когда Доун был слишком занят инвентаризацией, чтобы обратить на него внимание. В следующее мгновение пианино оказалось открытым, а Розовый Свитер восхищённо, ярко и тепло улыбался. От этого настолько захватывало дух, что Доун пришёл к выводу: оно стоило всех возможных бед.  
─ Слушай, ─ начал Сонджин, и что-то в его голосе интуитивно подсказало Доуну, что ему не понравится сказанное. ─ Если ты мне позволишь взять контроль хотя бы на секунду, уверяю тебя...  
─ Нет, ─ повторил Доун, игнорируя протесты Сонджина. В последний раз, когда тот брал ситуацию в свои руки, всё закончилось признанием Доуна, что у Розового Свитера красивые локти. И он не собирался допускать подобное ещё раз.  
─ Доуни, просто признай, что тебе нужна помощь. ─ Ёнхён хмурил брови и призывал понять. И Доун, знал, что ему просто пытаются помочь, но, если честно, они не очень хорошо справлялись со своими обязанностями.  
Доун даже сомневался, действительно ли они ангелы-хранители, назначенные ему свыше. У них не было крылышек, а нимб Ёнхёна выглядел побитым и не сиял так ярко, как нимб Сонджина. У Дже же нимб отсутствовал и вовсе, и он ругался за всех троих. Они доставляли больше проблем, чем могли бы разрешить, из-за чего Доун постоянно попадал в неприятности.   
Но при этом ангелы ощущались уютным знакомым весом на плечах, и наверняка по причине их присутствия Доуну хватило решимости сделать один, два, три шага в сторону обшарпанного пианино, где Розовый Свитер нерешительно возился с клавишами.  
─ Это хорошая песня. ─ Доун заставил себя показаться и заметил, как Розовый Свитер сбился. Его пальцы запнулись на аккорде, но затем он сделал вдох и позволил им вновь скользить по клавишам.  
─ Спасибо, ─ ответил Розовый Свитер. Доун едва его расслышал из-за споров на голове и плечах. Сонджин скрёбся и спрашивал, что он делает, и, о боже, Доун, не облажайся, не…  
─ Это твоя песня? ─ спросил Доун. И где-то сверху, в его волосах, Дже издал возглас удивления, потому что не мог поверить в то, что Доун действительно разговаривает с объектом своих чувств, а тот ещё не убежал прочь.  
─ Ага, ─ ответил Розовый Свитер. У него был мягкий, почти робкий голос. И Доун готов был поклясться, что парень гордился этой, судя по всему, всё ещё незаконченной песней. Наверняка так и было, потому что мелодия, которую он играл, была искренней и чистой, отчего даже Ёнхён спустился вниз по руке, чтобы получше слышать. ─ Я над ней работаю уже какое-то время.  
─ Мне нравится, ─ сказал Доун и неуверенно присел на потрёпанную скамью для пианино. ─ Но, может, стоило бы добавить ритма, чтобы заземлить её или что-то вроде того.  
─ Ритм, ─ выдохнул Розовый Свитер в ответ, будто ему это и в голову никогда не приходило. Доун вздрогнул. Наверное, он переступил черту, ведь музыка ─ это личное и очень сокровенное, а ему не понаслышке было известно, насколько музыканты могут быть требовательными или раздражёнными, когда дело касается критики.   
Он определённо переступил черту. Доун пропал, испортил всё, обидел и уничтожил все шансы произвести хорошее впечатление. Ему надо было прислушаться к Сонджину, даже ужасные пикаперские подкаты Дже были лучше, чем критика труда. О, Боже, Доун такой идиот, ему следовало держать рот на замке, молча страдать и…  
─ Как именно? ─ спросил Розовый Свитер. Доун с трудом его услышал из-за ругани ангелов. Сонджин упрекал в отсутствии такта, Дже и Ёнхён спорили из-за структуры музыки и всякой всячины, а Доун мог сосредоточиться лишь на порхающих по клавишам руках Розового Свитера. Музыка стала немного тяжелее. ─ Вот так? ─ спросил он, и в голосе не было обиды, лишь любопытство.   
─ Нет, я… ─ Доун сделал вдох и заставил себя успокоиться. Каким-то образом ангелы притихли, и ему удалось собраться с мыслями. ─ Я имел в виду что-то похожее на это.  
Доун положил руки на пианино, рядом с руками парня. Он не был хорошим пианистом, даже не думал себя причислять к их числу, но он много знал о ритмах. Если в чем Доун и разбирался, так точно в ритме. Поэтому он сыграл то, что знал, показал, что имел в виду под «заземлить песню», потому что мелодия Розового Свитера была прекрасна, но слишком воздушна. Она звучала так, будто могла улететь прочь и затеряться в пустоте космоса.   
─ Я понял, ─ взгляд Розового Свитера всё время был прикован к пианино, но сейчас он смотрел прямо на Доуна, чьи уши загорели от столь пристального внимания. ─ Я понял, что-то вроде этого? ─ уточнил он и заиграл. Пальцы скользили по клавишам слишком быстро, чтобы Доун мог уследить.  
Он прислушался, отмечая изменения в музыке. Мелодия не потеряла прежней мягкости, продолжала звучать как обещание того, чем может стать по завершению, но теперь была более плотной. Были связки аккордов, после которых мелодия могла уйти либо ввысь, либо вниз без опасения звучать пусто.   
─ Сыграй со мной, ─ предложил Розовый Свитер через несколько минут, пока Доун слушал его игру. ─ Пожалуйста, ─ добавил он, улыбнувшись.  
─ Я не… В смысле, я не так хорошо играю, ─ запнулся Доун с уже полностью покрасневшими ушами. Дже отнюдь не тихо подстрекал его играть, волнующийся Сонджин шептал ободряющие слова, а затем... Затем Ёнхён спустился вниз к его рукам и начал подбивать пальцы в сторону клавиш, пока они не упали, выбив гармоничный аккорд.   
Розовый Свитер фыркнул от смеха, довольно естественным жестом поддел плечо Доуна своим, а после развернулся в сторону пианино, позволяя своей незаконченной песне заполнить комнату.   
Доун немного поколебался, но в итоге нажимал клавиши, создавая стабильный ритм для мелодии. Ёнхён указывал на нужные ноты и помог Доуну прийти в себя, когда тот потерял концентрацию из-за улыбки на губах парня и пропустил бит.   
Когда мелодия сошла на нет, Сонджин взволнованно захлопал, а Дже восхищённо завопил. Доун смутился от похвалы и покраснел пуще прежнего, когда Розовый Свитер подарил ему широкую улыбку, тёплую, сладкую и такую же прекрасную, как его мелодия.   
─ Спасибо, ─ в его голосе явно слышно было волнение. ─ Я… Это было круто. Ты был невероятен. Я не знал, что делать с этой песней пока… пока не встретил тебя. Спасибо.   
─ Не за что, ─ ответил Доун и тотчас закрыл рот на замок, потому что уловил попытки Дже перехватить контроль с очередной пикаперской фразой. Он резко мотнул головой, предупреждая ангела, и когда Дже смягчил напор, добавил: ─ Это было весело. Рад, что смог помочь.  
─ Ты, правда, помог, ─ заверил Розовый Свитер, затем поднялся со скамьи и достал телефон, чтобы проверить время. ─ Я уже опаздываю, мне пора уходить, но… ─ он заколебался, робко шаркнул ногой, сделал глубокий вдох и спросил: ─ Я могу прийти завтра? У меня есть ещё пара песен и я… я действительно хотел бы, чтобы ты их послушал и, наверное, высказал своё мнение.   
─ Конечно, ─ выпалил Доун, не веря своим ушам. ─ Да, конечно. Было бы отлично.  
─ Прекрасно, ─ просиял Розовый Свитер. ─ Это свидание!   
─ Что? ─ Доун потрясённо уставился в ответ с широко распахнутыми глазами. ─ Свидание? ─ Он сглотнул.  
─Ага, ─ Розовый Свитер улыбнулся, и его глаза изогнулись полумесяцами. ─ Свидание. Кстати, меня зовут Вонпиль. Приятно наконец-то нормально с тобой познакомиться.   
─ Я… Я ─ лучшее, что только может случиться в твоей жизни. ─ Доун хлопнул себя по рту, его щёки буквально горели от того, насколько ужасно это было, Дже, ради бога, за что… ─ Доун, ─ выдавил он, в конце концов, из себя, отчаянно желая провалиться под землю. ─ Меня зовут Доун.  
─ Доун, ─ повторил Вонпиль, пробуя имя на вкус, и Доун расслабился, потому что улыбка на его лице была скорее довольная, чем раздражённая. ─ Увидимся завтра, да?   
─ Да, ─ без промедления подтвердил Доун. ─ Увидимся завтра.   
Вонпиль ушёл, подарив напоследок ещё одну ослепительную улыбку. Он оставил Доуна пялящимся на уже пустое место в попытке осознать, произошло ли это на самом деле.  
─ Произошло, ─ заверил его Сонджин, который в недоумении чесал голову и крутил нимб в руках. ─ Не знаю, как, но произошло.  
─ Очевидно, это всё из-за меня, ─ подал голос Дже со своего места на левом плече. ─ Никто не может устоять перед моими пикаперскими фразами.   
─ Я тебя умоляю, чудо, что Вонпиль вообще не сбежал, ─ сердито пыхнул Ёнхён и подошёл к Доуну, чтобы тот его поднял. ─ Впрочем, я очень рад, у мальчика есть талант. Он мне нравится, ─ добавил Ёнхён, положив маленькую ручку Доуну на щёку, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. ─ Он окажет на тебя положительное влияние.  
─ Да, ─ согласился Сонджин. ─ Теперь надо заняться планированием свидания. Оно должно быть идеальным. Мы должны впечатлить его.  
─ И то правда, ─ сказал Дже. ─ А ещё довести дело до постели.   
─ Нет, ─ резко огрызнулся Сонджин. ─ Никакого секса как минимум до десятого свидания.  
─ Ой, да ладно, ─ поглумился Дже. ─ Посмотри на бедного мальчика. ─ Доун обиделся, что его окинули взглядом с головы до ног. ─ Ему необходимо действовать. Причём незамедлительно.   
─ Ты же помнишь, что мы не можем покидать его надолго? ─ сухо спросил Ёнхён, отчего Дже побледнел.  
─ Окей, с другой стороны, может, стоит повременить с этим, ─ произнёс он, запинаясь, и поглядел на Доуна критически. ─ Мне вовсе необязательно это видеть.  
─ Стоп, ─ взмолился Доун, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы не покраснеть. С него уже было достаточно на этот день. ─ Мы просто поговорим, ─ пробормотал он, даже не отрицая, насколько приятно было лишь от мысли об этом. Доун хотел проводить время с Вонпилем, и неважно, чем они будут заниматься.   
─ Как мило. ─ Сонджин ухмыльнулся и цокнул языком, когда Доун расстроенно проворчал: «пожалуйста, убирайся из моей головы».   
─ Мы всего лишь присматриваем за тобой, Доун-а, ─ мягко напомнил Ёнхён. ─ Однажды мы станем тебе не нужны, поэтому позволь заботиться о тебе, пока мы можем.  
─ Ага, ─ поддакнул Дже, и Доун беспомощно улыбнулся. Насколько раздражающими эти три ангела иногда могли быть, настолько же Доун не мог представить свою жизнь без них. И даже не хотел этого делать.   
─ Давайте не разводить тут сопли, ладно? ─ забрюзжал Дже, хотя Доун интуитивно знал, что тот улыбается тоже. ─ Как и сказал Сонджин, нам надо распланировать свидание.   
─ Не могли бы вы… не знаю, оставить это всё мне. Пожалуйста?   
─ Конечно, нет, ─ на полном серьёзе ответил Сонджин. ─ Ты безнадёжен и нуждаешься в нашей помощи.  
─ Но…  
─ Никаких но, прекращай сидеть сложа руки и закрывай магазин. Уже поздно, а нам надо решить, что ты наденешь завтра.  
─ Ладно, ─ вздохнул Доун и последовал указаниям.  
И в самом деле, думал он позже, когда стоял перед зеркалом, а его маленькие ангелы спорили, какую рубашку надеть, должны ли там быть карманы или нет – несмотря на то, что эти трое вызывали раздражение, Доун признавал, что для ангелов-хранителей они были не так уж и плохи.


End file.
